


Sanctuary

by Sisila_galad



Series: From the Beginning to the End [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisila_galad/pseuds/Sisila_galad
Summary: Riku watches Sora sleeps, and thinks on the past, the present, and the future."In you and I, there's a new land."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: From the Beginning to the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674745
Kudos: 20





	Sanctuary

The fan above their bed cycled uselessly, the heat had settled over them like a blanket. Both of the windows were wide open but the air was still stale and humid. Riku groaned and shifted onto his side, grimacing as his body rearranged itself on their sweaty bed. Sora, for his part, was snoring softly. He watched him, fast asleep and smiled, Sora was always buzzing when he was awake, needing to be helpful anyway he could. Watching him like this reminded him of those days when all they had to worry about was the raft and quiet afternoon naps on the beach. 

So much had changed since then, it all seemed like a lifetime ago. He’d been so afraid, when they were kids. In his fear, he’d made so many mistakes. All he’d wanted was to have his friends by his side forever, but everything he did pushed them further away. Sora, he changed all that. He saw Riku for who he truly was. Accepted him, even after everything he had done, taught him that all he feared meant nothing. 

There was a light that shined within Sora, at times it burned softly, warming all those around him. At other times it blazed like rage. Not everyone saw it, like Riku did, but they all felt it. It was what gave Sora the power to protect the ones he loved. It connected him to what was important, and gave him the strength to carry on. It was love.

Riku loved Sora. He couldn’t remember falling in love with him, he’d probably loved Sora since they first met. It was a constant thing, even when Riku had given in to the darkness, it was his love for Sora that brought him back. After Ansem took his body, all that was left of him knew he needed to get back to his friends. 

Riku let his gaze settle on Sora, on the slow rise and fall of his chest. They weren’t kids anymore. After Riku had found his way back to Destiny Islands with his friends, there was a part of him that still felt fractured, unworthy to stand with his those that had sacrificed so much for him. Sora showed him how to see that nothing was whole, but nothing was broken. Scars crossed Sora’s chest, reminders of battles fought and won. Scars mirrored on Riku himself. There were days when Riku remembered some of the battles they won and marveled that they survived. 

Sora groaned and rolled over, facing Riku. He felt his breath catch as Sora blinked his bleary eyes open.

“Riku… It’s late, what are you still doing up?” Sora rubbed at his eyes and Riku fell in love all over again. “God, it’s hot, I’ll have to check the air conditioning in the morning.”

“I was just thinking, that’s all.” Riku whispered.

Sora laced their hands together, “What about?”

“Just about the past, and everything that we’ve been through together.”

Sora made a face, “C’mon Riku, why can’t you ever just think about fun things? Like birds.”

“Birds? Sora what the hell are _you_ thinking about at 1 a.m.?”

“Like, y’know, birds are all singing to have sex, right? So like whenever you hear birds sing you’re hearing a lot of people just trying to have sex.”

Riku rolled over, “Go back to sleep, Sora, you’re still dreaming.”

“Ugh.” Riku could almost hear Sora roll his eyes.

Sora’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Their hands intertwined as Sora placed a soft kiss at the base of Riku’s neck. 

“What were you really thinking about, Riku?” Sora’s words brushed against his hair.

“Just… how lucky I am, I guess. And how different everything is. When I’m with you nothing else matters, Sora. All my fears and lies melt away. I never thought I would deserve something like this. I’m… happy, is all.”

It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of their breaths filling the night air. Enough time passed that Riku thought Sora must have fallen back asleep, and was about ready to close his own eyes when--

“I love you, Riku, I promise I’ll always be by your side. You say that I’ve helped you, but the truth is-- you’ve helped me, too. You’re my sanctuary.”

Riku smiled, as a weight lifted off of his chest.

“...However, it is really fucking hot so I literally cannot spoon you for any longer. Wanna go take a bath?” Sora asked.

Riku laughed and shook his head, “I was just about to say the same thing, come on, up!”

Sora whooped and sped off towards the bathroom, peeling off clothes as he went. Riku paused for a moment, basking in Sora’s light. Sanctuary… that’s right. They were a sanctuary for each other. Riku allowed himself a private smile. 

“Riku, c’mon!” Sora whined.

There would be more time to think about that later, for now, a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This one was definitely a bigger challenge for me, but since we're all quarantined, I'm trying to spend my time doing something creative (and also trying to convince myself that I've done something in the world that matters and if I die people will remember me, but that's beside the point.) Poor Riku, he's such a sap. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, check out the rest of my work! I'm on tumblr at pocketfullaflowers, as always, comments and kudos go a long way.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
